


Gi Threatens Maul

by sootnose



Series: Mando Savage & Family [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Genital Harm Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: A Mandalorian protects their children, but not too much.





	Gi Threatens Maul

"You will look after him, keep him alive, and treat him like family, like the _vodu'ad_ he is, like a person with value, or so help me—" Gi considered it. They could threaten the one thing that had kept Maul going for all these years. His obsession with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was no secret.

Ultimately they simply raised an eyebrow and changed tracks. "And if you want to try to make an apprentice out of him, you better not get caught. I would castrate you and strangle you with your own spermatic cords." A quite absurd threat, considering Maul's robotic lower half, but Gi kept a straight face.

"He's not even force sensitive", Maul growled.

Savage nodded. "You're right, brother." He frowned and met Maul's eyes. "It still bears saying."

Maul scoffed, spreading his hands with a dramatic flair. "If you wanted to keep him safe, a criminal organisation isn't the right place", he pointed out.

Gi impassively raised their eyebrows. "I know. I just want to know you'll take responsibility for him, Maul."

Maul narrowed his eyes at the Mandalorian. "He won't be at any unusual risk", he conceded. "If he doesn't get foolish."

"Good!" Gi said. "We're on the same page."


End file.
